The Journals
by Shadows of Raven
Summary: [Oneshot][Songfic] They were two secret lovers who were too shy to tell each other how they felt, but what happens when their journals get mixed up and they find out how the other feels? SxK R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in KH sniffles or the song… by the way if you know how to download this song PLEASE TELL ME! The most I can do is watch videos on the internet… aargh! It frustrates me so much!

A/N: For convenience the reversed lyrics have been unreversed… not that that's a word but w/e lol. And the bold-italics are Kairi's journal, the bold are Sora's journal, and the italics are song lyrics… Well anyway enjoy and please review!

**_Journals_**

Sora walked down the halls of his school, hoping not to run into Kairi. Whenever he did he felt flushed and found it hard to speak. She was his best friend, but he had always wished they could be more. Out of all the girls on the Islands, Kairi was the only one he could see himself with.

Kairi walked down the halls of her school, hoping not to run into Sora. Whenever she did she just stared at him like an idiot and stammered when she spoke. He was her best friend, but she had always dreamt of them being more. Out of all the boys on the islands, including Riku, Sora's arms were the only ones she could picture herself in.

_In you and I _

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

Kairi wished Sora knew how she felt more than anything, but she couldn't just tell him… what if he didn't feel the same way? She looked up from the floor and her heart skipped a beat and sank simultaneously. He was coming down the hallway.

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary, yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know_

Sora gulped and started walking faster. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to just look at her all day, but he couldn't. He was too afraid, even though he wished he could just be honest with her. He wished he could hold her hand and kiss her soft lips, but he couldn't. She'd probably hate him if he told her. He clutched his journal tightly.

_What's left of me _

_What's left of me now_

Kairi and Sora walked faster and faster towards each other, hoping to pass the other without saying anything. They needed each other and were slowly melting away without the other, but they couldn't admit it. They would never have their sanctuaries. They looked straight at the ground, thinking of each other and trying to hide their blushes and… _BAM! _They collided at each other and were knocked onto the ground. A huge crowd of students gathered and laughed at them as Sora made one of his goofy faces and rubbed his head.

Kairi was already scrambling to pick her stuff up and Sora soon joined in. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No problem," Kairi replied and Sora picked up the book closest to him and Kairi to her. They looked up and stared right into each other's eyes, and saw their dreams flash before their eyes.

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

Sora saw himself with Kairi lying next to him, breathing softly in her sleep, and Kairi saw Sora taking a nap on their couch and her bending down and kissing him softly. He considered telling her right then, but saw everyone staring at them, giggling. Kairi got up and raced off in the other direction and Sora took off the other way. He would just write about it in his journal…

Sora rushed home, not bothering to check out at the office and not caring that he had an algebra test next period.

Kairi, meanwhile, couldn't believe what had just happened. _How embarrassing_, she groaned mentally, and rushed home. This was journal worthy…

Sora sprinted up to his room and threw all the books on his bed, searching for his journal. One book was out of place. It was pink and had a strap with a heart buckle over it locking it. "Oh crap," Sora groaned. He realized that he had taken Kairi's journal… and that meant that Kairi had his!

He snatched the pink journal up and was about to leave… when curiosity got the better of him. He grinned and unlatched the heart strap, looking through the pages, and he collapsed onto the ground as he read:

**_Ever since he came back I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, he's just so perfect. It's like when I'm around him nothing can be wrong. His gorgeous blue eyes just make everything right… his goofy smile just melts my fears away, and I just wish he felt the same way, but I'm sure he doesn't. _**

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

**_Even though he's the hero of the worlds, he's my personal god. Today Riku, Sora and I went to the movies… I wish I wasn't so obvious and stupid. I stared at Sora more than the movie-screen, he didn't even notice. I guess he doesn't care. But I can't deny this feeling, it's irresistible. _**

"I can't believe this," Sora whispered, and wiped his eyes. Maybe they could be together, but then she would know he had read her journal, she probably wasn't reading his.

Sora was wrong.

Kairi sat on her bed and, just like Sora, curiosity had overtaken her.

**Kairi must think I'm such a dork, with my dumb smile and messy hair, but I can't stop thinking about her… her silky red hair, her beautiful amethyst eyes. I wish she felt the same way about me, but I'm just her friend I guess. But when I look at her all the wrongs are right… and I can't deny her**

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know_

**She's my personal goddess, my angel, but I can't compare to Riku. Today at the movies I had to fight not to just stare at her instead of the movies, I had to resist just kissing her, but she would've killed me probably and Riku would've laughed at me for years… She probably likes Riku anyway, just like all the other girls. But I can't help how I feel…**

Kairi smiled softly as she read Sora's journal. Despite all her fears, they could be together forever…

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me _

_**Riku's always hitting on me, it drives me insane. He's got looks I guess, but he doesn't compare to Sora… no one does. I just wish I had one night with Sora alone, then maybe we could be together. But he probably doesn't see me as more than a friend, but oh how I love that boy, everything about him.**_

**I wish I was like Riku, then everything would be easier… he has his pick of every girl on the islands. I wish I could just sum up enough courage to ask Kairi out, and then maybe everything would work out. She only thinks of me a friend, though, I'm pretty sure, but I love her more than anything. Love is so confusing…**

_So many ups and downs _

_My heart's a battleground_

_True Emotions_

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotions_

Sora looked at the next page, and smiled… there was a drawing of him holding Kairi's hand on Destiny Island and taped to the edge of the page was the star he had given her. On the top of the picture, in Kairi's perfect cursive were four words: _Do Dreams Come True?_ Sora closed the page and got up to go to Kairi's house.

Kairi looked at the next page and laughed softly… there was a photograph that she, Sora and Riku had taken, but someone had cut Riku out of the picture. Taped to the corner of the page was what looked like a lock of her hair… _Where did he get that?_ she wondered. In Sora's messy handwriting across the top of the page was written _I love you Kairi_. A tear rolled down Kairi's face as she got up to go to Sora's house.

_You showed me, how to see _

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

They would be together forever, then they would be complete, nothing could be destroyed if they were together. Sora and Kairi were sprinting beneath the clear blue sky to each other's house when… _BAM!_ They collided with each other… again.

"Ow," Sora laughed and got up, helping Kairi up. Her hand was in his, but when she had gotten up, he didn't let go. "I uh read your journal," he said bashfully.

Kairi giggled; she hoped he wouldn't let go of her. "I read yours too."

They stared into each other's eyes.

_In you and I_

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_I need more affection than you know_

Sora took a step closer to Kairi and whispered into her ear, "I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora," she smiled and Sora pressed his lips against hers.

Finally they could be together.

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside_

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now_

They remained locked in their passionate kiss and Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi. _I can't believe this is happening_, they thought at the same time. _I guess wishes come true._ Everything that they had feared and concealed melted away as they locked in their kiss.

_My fears, my lies_

_Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know…_

At last, Sora broke their kiss and stared into Kairi's eyes… all of his discomfort that he had felt before was gone, and he took her hand in his.

"You cut Riku out of the picture, didn't you?" she giggled.

Sora blushed. "Yeah…"

"Good," she smiled and they started walking to the beach. In a few minutes they were on Destiny Island, sitting on the soft white sand and looking at the sunset.

"I'm gonna fail that Algebra test tomorrow," Sora laughed.

"Me too," Kairi smiled.

_I'm talking about Algebra… smooth_. Sora got up and pulled Kairi up. "I don't wanna talk about algebra," he said and drew her closer to him, putting his lips on hers.

Everything was how it was supposed to be…

They stayed locked in their passionate kiss for what seemed an eternity, never wanting to let go. They could be together forever now, finally…

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary yeah…_

A/N: Well? What did you think? I thought of this idea when I was looking through one of my journals and I couldn't help but write this! And I realize that the song doesn't end with those lines but it seemed appropriate so w/e I guess lol… Also srry i had a lot of confusion posting this story! so srry if it confused you too lol. _Please _review… thanks! SoR


End file.
